1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine which forms an image constituted by a developer on a recording medium such as a paper, there is used a fixing device for fixing an unfixed image on the recording medium. For the fixing device, there is known a fixing device of such a type as to have a fixing roll to be rotated, a non-end shaped fixing belt which is rotated in contact with the fixing roll, and a pressing member forming a fixing portion (a pressure contact portion) which comes in contact with the fixing belt from a back face thereof to press a surface of the fixing belt against the fixing roll, thereby causing a fixing target to pass therethrough.